The ABCs of Ciel Phantomhive
by chidoriamane
Summary: The ABCs of Ciel Phantomhive by Sebastian Michaelis. Are you wondering what our favorite butler is thinking about our cute Ciel? Then read this! CielxSebastian


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis of Kuroshitsuji, a manga by Yana Toboso.

**Warning!!!** This is set in present-day London. Let's just say Ciel and Sebby transported to the future by the hermaphrodite angel. By the way, this is my first ever Kuroshitsuji fanfic.

* * *

The ABCs of Ciel Phantomhive by Sebastian Michaelis

**A**dventure

What happened to me and my young Lord is an **adventure**, to put it lightly.

**B**oredom

My Lord, at this time of the day, is surely fighting **boredom**. His lectures, he complains, are child's play. Why, young master, you are but a child after all.

**C**ontract

No matter what world we end up in, we shall be connected by our **contract**.

**D**istraction

Young master has always been a **distraction**. I find him a very exquisite being who looks like a very delectable unripe fruit.

**E**ye patch

His **eye patch** has become the center of attention when he first enters the classroom. Hush whispers bounce off the four-cornered room. When we meet at the infirmary, he whines, "Why do you have to put the pentacle in my right eye?" I only smirk.

**F**unny

My young master almost looks **funny** carrying a mountain of boxes with his small form. Maybe I ought to tell him next time about this kind of weird tradition.

**G**rief

His **grief**, though he hides it very well even from me, never fades away.

**H**orror

My young master is struck with **horror** upon informing him that we can no longer go back to our own time.

**I**dentity

My Lord does not plan to abandon his **identity. **"I will be the Earl of Phantomhive till my last breath," he declares.

**J**ealousy

I know my master feels **jealousy**, even if he doesn't admit it, every time he sees his classmates getting picked up by their parents.

**K**iss

It is an accidental **kiss** but it feels perfect. His flushed expression only increases my excitement.

**L**etter

There's a crumpled love **letter** on the side of the trash bin when I wake my young master. I swiftly pick it up and take a look. I chuckle.

_Ciel,_

_ I know you're living with Sir Michaelis so can I, uh, come over to your place this weekend. And you know, pretend like we're doing a project or something. I really like Sir Michaelis. So please help me to get him know me!_

_ Thanks!_

_-Sandra K._

**M**ysterious

His classmates, especially the girls, find him very **mysterious**. He doesn't like associating with them and seldom speak in class; but his grades are on top. These features only fuel the girls' admiration.

**N**aïve

My master is **naïve**. If he thinks he can forget the kiss by ignoring me, then he's wrong.

**O**pportunity

He is given the **opportunity** to represent the school in the coming national chess competition. He turns it down. The contest is set on the same day of his parent's death.

**P**rideful

My Lord is the most **prideful** human I made contract with. So when he is ordered once by a bully to kiss his foot, he just stays silent and gets beaten up by the group. But when he can no longer take it, he calls my name. "You're order, My Lord?" He looks at the cowering teens, then smiles like a devil. "Kill them!"

**Q**uestion

Young master, in rare occasions, starts a conversation with a **question** in mind. "How are you going to eat my soul?" I smile pleasantly at him. Are you inviting me, young master?

**R**ain

He is there, under the **rain**. His bangs cover his eyes; his tears silently flow. It's a marvelous site.

**S**chool

He hates the **school**. But he still goes anyway. He says he'll finish his studies without "a demon's help".

**T**ime

**Time** is believed to heal pain. He then asks in a voice laced with dripping sarcasm, "If that is so, how come my pain doesn't heal? More than one millennium elapsed already."

**U**mbrella

I dutifully shield him from rain with an **umbrella**. He stands there as still as a rock until he collapses in my arms. He looks content for some reasons.

**V**alentine's Day

He'll definitely remember **Valentine's Day**. I made sure of that.

**W**istful

My young master looks more attractive when he's **wistful**. It certainly fits him. I also prefer his amused face. It makes him appear younger.

**X**-rated

His classmates, in an attempt to get his attention, shove an **x-rated** magazine in front of him and my master colors immediately in repulsion.

**Y**oung

My master is very **young**, now fourteen years old. But he has the mind of an adult.

**Z**eal

His **zeal** for sweets is getting alarming by days. He tells me one time over the breakfast, "I plan to take over the dessert market. How long do you think that will take?"

-end-

* * *

I hope you like that. This piece is actually my homework in my Creative Writing 10 class. *lols* And I'm really addicted to CielxSebastian. And I'm going to crossdress Ciel around April. (yeah, i'm ranting. XD)

Ah **don't forget to review** please~! I might be inspired to write another CielxSebastian if you give me encouraging reviews and witty criticisms.

_(Listening to Secrets by One Republic)_


End file.
